bad_deathclaw_fallout_thirteenfandomcom-20200213-history
New California Republic
|footer = Reputation image from Fallout: New Vegas. }} New CaliforniaFallout endings (Brotherhood of Steel, Khans, and Followers of the Apocalypse endings) (officially the New California Republic, often abbreviated to NCR) is a large, democratic federation of states with a population of well over 700,000Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide, page 41 based in California, with holdings in Nevada, Mexico (Baja California)Dialogue with Hanlon in Fallout: New Vegas: "Mojave Outpost sent word through the stations. The rangers coming up from Baja moved through Dayglow a week ago." and along the Colorado River. The NCR emphasizes and claims to support a myriad of old-world values, such as democracy, personal liberty, and the rule of law. It also strives to restore general order to the wasteland, the improvement and development of infrastructure and economic systems, and a basic common peace between the people.NCR history holodisk. Though appearing to be a benevolent entity of governance, the ability to control the land it claims to protect, the fidelity of those who live under their rule, and the widespread corruption within their political system has been questioned by many, without a clear response by the NCR themselves. Background The New California Republic was born from the remnants of the survivors of Vault 15 and the small walled community they founded, Shady Sands. Under the leadership of Aradesh, and with the assistance of the Vault Dweller (who saved Tandi, Aradesh's daughter and a future president of the NCR), the community prospered. Trade routes with other settlements allowed cultural exchange, and a movement to form a national entity gradually took root and won popular acceptance. In 2186, the town of Shady Sands changed its name to "New California Republic" and formed a trial council government to draft a constitution. Four more settlements joined the council, and in 2189, the NCR was voted into existence as a sprawling federation of five states: Shady Sands, Los Angeles, Maxson, the Hub, and Dayglow. By post-apocalyptic standards, the NCR is a paragon of economic success and good ethical character: political enfranchisement, rule of law, a reasonable degree of physical security and a standard of living better than mere subsistence are daily realities for its impressive population of citizens.These (from the NCR history holodisk found in Fallout 2) population figures are exaggerated, though the population of NCR and all its states is pretty impressive. It has been known to vary according to plot purposes. Currently, the NCR is in a state of transition, with rapid economic growth and a series of changes in political leadership endangering its grand humanitarian ideals. Nowhere is this more evident than in the Mojave, where the occupation of Hoover Dam has improved access to electricity and water, but at the cost of straining its budget and embroiling its armed forces in a morally corrosive imperialist project. The NCR government's aim is to annex New Vegas as the republic's newest state. While it already controls Hoover Dam, its treaty with Mr. House and the three families compel it to allocate 5% of the dam's electrical and water production to local use free of charge. Adding insult to injury, the NCR is locked into protecting New Vegas from invasion by Caesar's Legion even as it receives not one cap in tax revenue from the Strip's highly lucrative resort operations. NCR citizens in the Mojave have largely come here for economic reasons, whether as paid citizen soldiers or as prospectors and fortune-seekers. Society The majority of the NCR populace is made up of farmers, traveling merchants and poor settlers seeking protection from the dangers of the post-apocalyptic world – a luxury usually only available to the rich and powerful. In exchange for their protection, the NCR classes them as a "citizen" and collects taxes from them, which is mostly used on the military to arm, train and supply their troops. Citizenship can be given to entire settlements and put under NCR jurisdiction if requested; however, this practice is controversial in the Mojave due to rumors of the NCR supposedly bullying weaker settlements and incorporating them against their will. The NCR enforces strict rules upon their citizens and in their cities. In areas under military law, such as the Mojave, crimes are typically punished by death.Fallout: New Vegas loading screen hints Openly carrying arms, prostitution, gambling, and slavery are not permitted within NCR city limits. Persons found under the influence of alcohol or drugs will be arrested.Sssign.msg, Fallout 2 A notable trait of the New California Republic, often to the annoyance of its citizens, is the government's tendency to be overly bureaucratic and give power to those of an important background rather than by ability. As much power is invested in particular individuals in the cities back west, citizens at the frontier regions often feel that they are not listened to and forgotten. This type of governing has led to many of the towns in the Mojave wishing to stay independent rather than living under NCR rule, having seen only inefficiency and an inability to govern for its people. Structure The NCR is a democratic federal presidential republic, modeling itself on the government of pre-War United States. The government is divided into three branches: legislative, executive and judicial. The legislative branch is the Congress, staffed by representatives elected by their states and senators, forming two houses: House of Representatives and the Senate. The Congressmen use a variety of titles: "Councilor," "Counselor," "Councilman," "Representative," and "Senator." In particular, the Hub (in its own obstinate way) prefers to call their representatives "Governors." The executive branch is the Republic council, headed by the President and Vice-President. The President and Vice-President are elected by NCR citizens, with advice from the Congress. Last, the judicial branch comprises courts and judges ruling in accordance with NCR's adapted version of American common law. In theory, this is a sound and well-balanced system, but in practice, every state tries to assert its independence and work toward furthering its own agenda. There is a great amount of friction between the states of Hub and Shady Sands, usually related to trade rights and caravan routes, while New Reno remains dominated by various criminal interests. Significant pressure is exerted upon the political and economic direction of the NCR by a variety of private interests: in particular, the brahmin barons whose wealth gives them great influence at the ballot box and whose needs are often placed first by officials seeking support in their political ambitions. With the armed forces, the Gun Runners gain special dispensation and influence as they are the primary contributor to NCR's weapon arsenal. Elsewhere, monopolies like the Crimson Caravan and similar trading families dominate the trade routes and use their wealth to gain influence with the NCR government and extort large amounts of money. Smaller competitors who are unable to compete with both the larger competition as well as the high taxes are inevitably muscled out. The president is the biggest factor in deciding the course the Republic should take. For example, under Tandi (who served over ten terms as President; something Caesar mocks as indicative of monarchy rather than democracy), the NCR grew substantially, focusing its efforts on rebuilding the pre-War infrastructure and restarting technological development. Conversely, while under Aaron Kimball, the NCR has become more imperialistic and expansive, overextending itself on multiple fronts in the process. There is little to no sexism in the NCR (unlike many other factions in the wastes), most likely due to the community's origins in Vault 15 and Tandi's extended presidency. The republic has also shown little discrimination against ghouls and mutants, though many political analysts argue that this is because NCR has had limited contact with them (the NCR did have little contact with Necropolis or the Master's Army). Some of their Veteran Rangers are ghouls, however, and they accept ghouls into their army. In any event, some politicians use lingering anti-mutant sentiments to boost their popularity among voters. There is a clear separation of church and state within the NCR. In particular, the NCR has resisted any attempts to canonize the Vault Dweller within its city limits (the statue outside the Hall of Congress being the only exception). Both Aradesh and Tandi found that politics and religion don't mix; a realization that was cemented when they gained more exposure to the people of the Hub and received visits from a few well-spoken members of the Followers of the Apocalypse. As long as there is no interaction between church and government, the NCR (past and present) allows any non-radical religious groups within their borders. Accordingly, the NCR are very tolerant of religion as long as its various assemblies do not participate in human sacrifice or indulge in dipping people into vats of Forced Evolutionary Virus, such as with the Legion and the Master's Army. States and known cities (State) – (Capital) * indicates that the State and Capital have the same name. * Dayglow*NCR history holodisk * Hub* * Los Angeles - New Adytum * Maxson* * Shady – New California Republic ** Junktown Other cities * Redding2CHanlon.txt, line 224 * Sac-TownNVDLC02Jed.txt, line 33 Military The NCR's military is composed of several Divisions, including marksmen, scouts, mechanized units and a small number of Vertibirds. In addition, many of their major cities are protected and patrolled by heavily armed police officers. One of their Special Forces units consists of the New California Rangers, a select group that is pledged to protect the people of the Wastes much like the Texas Rangers of old. The Rangers are said to have numerous safe houses throughout the wastes, and they use these to strike at slavers outside of NCR territory (usually in the North). As expected, the two groups hate each other with a passion. NCR was also in the habit of establishing marshals in the major population centers in their territories, responsible for enforcing the laws of NCR throughout the Republic. Ghouls, super mutants, and humans were all known to serve in the NCR armed forces. The NCR gained access to a limited number of Vertibirds from their battle with the Enclave over Navarro, not long after the Brotherhood of Steel's attack on Navarro. Although diverse, the NCR military is mostly composed of their regular troopers who are characterized by their tan uniforms, wide-brimmed hats, goggles and armed with a standard service rifle. These soldiers are the image often associated with the NCR and are commonly seen in both pro- and anti-NCR propaganda. Relations with the outside Many people in the western wastelands have mixed feelings about the NCR. Some people strongly support the Republic's goals of spreading democracy and the rule of law, and others vehemently oppose their methods of "controlling" everything they come into contact with. With wastelanders who were used to having no more than a mayor or sheriff now suddenly being part of a complex political structure and having to pay taxes, some view it as a loss of the frontier lifestyles that once defined them. As the NCR's power and territory grew, it made progressively stronger enemies who would test the resolve of the Republic. Under President Tandi, the NCR made slow but sustainable territorial expansion, allowing towns and other small communities, who were impressed by the principles of the NCR, to join of their own volition. While defending their borders from hostile raiders like the once legendary Vipers and Jackals, who would be ravaged by the NCR's military until they became broken shadows of their former glory. Eventually taming Southern California, these achievements would garner such respect for President Tandi that the people would come to adore her, and tribals outside the NCR's borders would refer to her as the "Great Mother." Viewing the NCR's growth and success as a threat to their already stagnating power and influence, the Brotherhood of Steel would launch a military campaign with the goal of pacifying the NCR and reclaiming technology that they felt the NCR was not fully capable of understanding. After narrowly avoiding defeat in the early days of the war, the NCR would ultimately prevail and force the Brotherhood into retreat and hiding. The NCR had pushed back their strongest opponent yet but at a cost. With the destruction of their gold reserves in the early days of the war, the Republic could not continue to fund their costly war with the Brotherhood for long, unless more revenue was acquired. After the death of President Tandi, her successors would gradually change the direction of the NCR. Rapidly expanding the Republic's borders in every direction in a more imperialistic fashion, they sacrificed some of the NCR's principles and moral high ground in the process. Now led by President Aaron Kimball, the NCR's expansion has led it to the Mojave Wasteland, where it would encounter the impressive city of New Vegas, and the even more promising Hoover Dam. However, it would also encounter its greatest enemy to date, Caesar's Legion, across the Colorado River. Seeking to annex New Vegas and drooling over the prospects of the money that would flow back towards the Republic in taxes, they sent their army east. The NCR initially had great success in the Mojave Wasteland, setting up several bases and even an embassy on The Strip. The front line of the new conflict between the NCR and Caesar's Legion moved towards the Colorado River. The Legion attacked the NCR with its full strength during the First Battle of Hoover Dam. The NCR was forced to retreat, but lured the Legion into a trap at Boulder City and was able to retake the Dam. After their defeat, the Legion regularly conducted raids on the west side of the Colorado, even creating permanent bases at Cottonwood Cove and sacking towns like Nipton and Nelson with little response from the NCR. Known wars and military conflicts which the NCR was involved: * NCR-Enclave War * NCR-Brotherhood War * NCR-Great Khan War * NCR-Legion War * NCR-Raiders War Technology The NCR has access to stockpiles of pre-War technology. Standard NCR soldiers have service rifles along with standard pre-War and self-made combat armor. The NCR possesses salvaged power armor acquired from engagements with the Brotherhood, but lack the training to use it. Instead, the servos in the joints are stripped out and an air-conditioning unit is installed in place of the power core, turning it into extremely heavy, but effective, armor. However, the NCR special forces, the NCR Veteran Rangers, use pre-War riot gear and armor. The weapons used by the Rangers include: anti-materiel rifles, Ranger Sequoias, hunting revolvers and brush guns, among others. As for civilian technology, they appear to have knowledge of irrigation (as apparent in the NCR sharecropper farms). They can also maintain some pre-War transportation, such as the monorail at Camp McCarran. The NCR were also working on an extensive railroad network in the New Vegas area into New California. The network used in the Mojave was used for transporting limestone from Quarry Junction to Boulder City; these efforts were halted by the Powder Gangers revolt and the unsuccessful efforts to curb deathclaw population growth. Currency The NCR created its own currency in the form of gold coins around the turn of the 22nd century. Bottle caps were useless at this time due to the gold reserves of the NCR. This changed when the Brotherhood of Steel destroyed the gold reserves in 2281. The NCR dollar devalued and the conversion rate increased to 2.5 NCR dollars to one cap. FNV 20$ bill.png|NCR $20 bill FNV 100$ bill.png|NCR $100 bill FNV 5$ bill.png|NCR $5 bill F2money.gif|NCR minted coins The common denotations of NCR currency are the $5, $20, and $100 bills. The $5 bill features a picture of Aradesh and Shady Sands, the $20 bill features pictures of Seth and the NCR Ranger insignia, and the $100 bill features pictures of Tandi. ''Fallout: New Vegas'' endings Notes * In Chris Avellone's Fallout Bible 6, a version of the NCR flag with a one-headed bear, based on the old flag of the California Republic, is shown. It is inconsistent with Fallout 2, where a two-headed bear can be clearly seen. The flag seen in Fallout: New Vegas is a combination of both versions, as it shows a two-headed bear, but the rest of the flag looks like it does in the Fallout Bible. * Follows-Chalk believes that the NCR is a tribe called "Enseeyar," also calling them "The Sunset People." * Ulysses is one of only a few in the wasteland who knows of the NCR flag's Old World origins; he will remark to an NCR-affiliated Courier that the bear featured on the flag "had one head back then... better off for it." He also observes of the NCR, "They have an idea of trying to do what's right, never quite getting there." * Caesar, founder of NCR's sworn enemies Caesar's Legion, once lived near the Boneyard, which would eventually become one of the states within the NCR. * Much of the NCR's propaganda (viewable below) is inspired by that of the Allies from World War II. * Unlike the pre-War United States, an NCR President has no limit on the amount of time he or she may serve. One can serve consecutively until death or be voted out by the People. ** Judging from Wendell Peterson and Joanna Tibbett's years, a single standard presidential term in the NCR is typically 5 years. * The New California Republic evidently found pre-War recordings of "Hail to the Chief," as the former anthem of the President of the United States is used for NCR President Aaron Kimball when he arrives at the Hoover Dam in 2281. * A radio broadcast announcing the formation of the Republic in 2189 can be heard in one of Kellogg's early memories in the quest Dangerous Minds. Vault City travel log Appearances The New California Republic was first mentioned in the Fallout end cutscenes for Shady Sands and it first appeared in Fallout 2, and was to appear again in the canceled Van Buren project. In Fallout 3, it is mentioned in a terminal of the Citadel. It appears once more in Fallout: New Vegas as one of the major factions fighting over the control of the Mojave Wasteland. It also appears in ''Lonesome Road'' and is mentioned in Dead Money, Honest Hearts, and ''Old World Blues'' by various characters. In Fallout 4, it is mentioned in Kellogg's memories and in the Mysterious Stranger casefile. Behind the scenes * The "New California Republic" may be loosely based on the real "California Republic" which was a short-lived political movement to break away from Mexico in 1846, before joining the United States shortly after. * The flag of the New California Republic resembles the flag of the state of California, with the only difference being the bear's second head and the word "new" written on it. Gallery Miscellaneous Fo2 NCR Flag.png|The NCR Flag in 2241 Propaganda posters from the NCR featured in Fallout: New Vegas NCRPropaganda1.png NCRPropaganda2.png NCRPropaganda3.png NCRPropaganda4.png NCRPropaganda5.png NCRPropaganda6.png NCRPropaganda7.png NCRPropaganda8.png References Category:New California Republic Category:Fallout 2 factions Category:Van Buren factions Category:Fallout: New Vegas factions Category:Dead Money mentioned-only factions‎ Category:Honest Hearts mentioned-only factions‎ Category:Lonesome Road mentioned-only factions‎ Category:Fallout 4 mentioned-only factions Category:Fallout Bible factions Category:Post-War countries Category:All Roads factions bg:Нова Калифорния Република de:Republik Neukalifornien es:República de Nueva California fi:New California Republic fr:République de Nouvelle Californie it:New California Republic nl:New California Republic pl:Republika Nowej Kalifornii pt:New California Republic ru:Новая Калифорнийская Республика uk:Нова Каліфорнійська Республіка zh:新加利福尼亚共和国